paganwikiaorg-20200214-history
Gaia
Gaia is the Greek primordial Goddess of Earth, and mother to the Titans. Gaia (or Gaea) or Mother Earth is the Protogenoi Greek goddess of Earth. She was one of the first beings to emerge from Chaos at the creation of the Universe. She was the mother of all Gods and Giants and mortal creatures sprang from her and mother to the Titans. In Mythology Gaia was the prime opponent of the heavenly gods. First she rebelled against Ouranus, then she assisted Zeus in overthrowing Cronus. Finally she was angry with Zeus, for putting the her Titan sons into Tartarus, producing the tribe of Giants and Typheous to try and destroy dethrone him, but both failed. Modern History Gaea remains one of the most recognizable names to most modern pagans. She gained a lot of recognition during the rise of environmentalist movement. This was popularized with James Lovelock's Gaia: A New Look at Life On Earth, which proposed earth as a singular organism, rather than a set of separate organism. This extended to the pagan sphere and she still remains at the center of earth based worship. Neo-wiccans regard her as a very powerful mother goddesshttp://www.goddess-guide.com/greek-goddess-of-the-earth.html. Worship The best way to worship Gaea is to honor the earth. As she is a primordial goddess, it is harder to maintain the same sort of connection as with Olympians. However you can honor her through gardening, cleaning up pollution and trash, composting, volunteering as parks and wildlife reserves, and through libations (offerings of wine or water poured out). Children Protogenoi *Ouranus - Protogenoi of the sky and father of the Titans, Kyklopes, Hekatonkheires and through his blood from the Castration of him, The Erinyes, The Gigantes and the Meliai. 1 *The Ourea - The Protogenoi or rustic Daimones of the mountains. Each mountain had their own one. *Pontus - The Protogenoi of the sea, by his mother he fathered many of the sea gods. 1 Titans and Giants *Okeanos - Titan god of the river Okeanus which circled the Earth. Father of the Okeanides Nymphs and the River gods. 1 *Koios - God of the Axis of heaven and of heavenly oracles. Father of Leto *Krios - Titan of the south. Father of Astraios, god of the stars and planets 1 *Hyperion - Titan of light. Father of Eos (Goddess of Dawn), Selene (Goddess of the Moon) and Helios (God of the Sun) *Iapetos - Titan of the mortal life-span. Father of Atlas, Prometheus and Epimetheus. *Kronos - Titan of time and the ages. Ruler of the Titans and father of Zeus, Hades, Posiedon and their siblings. *Theia - Titan of the light. Wife to Hyperion. *Rhea - Goddess of female fertility, motherhood and generation. Wife to Kronos. *Themis - Goddess of divine law. *Mnemosyne - Goddess of memory. *Tethys - Titanide of the fresh water. *Phoibe - Goddess of intellect, wife of Koios *The Kyklopes - The three one eyed giants. The were the makers of Zeus's thunderbolt, Posiedon's trident and Hades's helm of invisibility. There names were Brontes, Steropes and Arges 1 *The Hekatonkheires - the three giant gods of violent storms and hurricanes. Each had 100 hands and 50 heads. They were called Briareos, Kottos and Gyes 1 Category:Greek goddesses Category:Earth deities Category:Nature deities